A Stroll In The Park
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: The entire family goes to the park, but could it get bad with mrs newton there? ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Ok this has a lot of jelousy, be prepared!! and there is fluff!**

**Esme's POV:**

Carlisle took my hand and we walked along the park. It was a gloomy day, the clouds sielding the sun. We had the entire family here, but the kids were else where. Probably feeding off of squirells.

"Have you not noticed that everyone is staring at us? At you?" Carlisle whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Well i've been trying not to, but now that you mentioned it, yes, yes i have. But its no suprise that they are staring, at us, at you. I mean really, have you seen yourself in the mirror? Absolutley adorable." I told him. He chuckled.

I rose up on my toes, he was a bit taller than me. The kiss felt good, i havent kissed him since this morning. Carlisle returned the favor, deepening the kiss. I got a line of thoughts of what could be possible for us to do if we were at home. But this was a public place. The kiss continued, and I didnt care who was watching.

I could hear their kids, who were watching from a nearby tree.

Emmett, who was high on these kinds of things, gave a long oooo. Alice was holding Jaspers hand, with a thoughtful expression in her eyes. Jasper looked at me, looking for any traces of negative moods. Edward, looking disgusted in every way, was standing by Bells's side. And Bella, the newest cullen vampire, was looking at me and Carlisle with great curiosity while Rose held Nessie, who was now seven and was getting tired of always being held.

Carlisle pulled away as Edward spoke.

"Come on mom and dad, could you not think about that while im around? Please?" Edward pleaded with us. I laughed and released Carlisle.

We walked around for an hour, just talking. No one wanted to go home yet, so we stayed for a while longer. Not once did i leave Carlisle's side. Just as we were about to leave, i told them i forgot my bag all the way across the park. I walked human speed, since others were around.

As i was walking back to my family, which was once again scattered all over the place, i saw a woman walk over to Carlilsle. She had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and was as tall as Alice. Mrs. Newton.

I walked over to where they were standing, but i hid behind a tree only to hear their conversation.

"Good day, Mrs. Newton." Carlisle greeted her. Good day. Always being the gentleman.

"Dr. Cullen, hello. Nice to see a friendly face," she told Carlisle. Carlisle smiled as he nodded.

"So um, you're here with your family?" She said uneasily. Once again, Carlisle nodded. I could tell that she wanted to keep the conversation going. She was flirting big time. With _**my**_ Carlisle. I stepped into the conversation and wrapped one of my arms around Carlisle's waist. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Mrs. Newton, hello." I managed to say politely. Mrs. Newton smiled breifly. "Carlisle, i think we should head home. The kids are waiting in the car." I lied. The kids were far ahead, playing with renesmee, except for Rosalie and Emmett. Who knew where they were.

"Well it was nice seeing you,Mrs Cullen, Dr Cullen." Mrs. Newton replied. She began to walk away, but not without lightly grazing Carlisle's bottom with her hand.

**Carlisle's POV**

Mrs. Newton lightly grazed my butt with her hand. I stepped away quickly, obviuosly taken aback. I looked over at Esme for any signs of jelousy. If she could turn red right now, she would have steam coming out of her ears. I knew she wasnt going to let this one slide.

Esme was gentle when she wanted to be, but can be feirce when she needed to be. She grabbed Mrs. Newton's hand, not to hard, and spun her around. Mrs. Newton's eyes were filled with shock.

Suddenly, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee, ran up next to Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett were still no where in sight.

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Husband." Esme feircly told Mrs. Newton. Mrs. Newton nodded her head, flinching from the pain she was in. Esme let go of her, but twisted her arm lightly before doing so. Mrs. Newton's arm cracked, Esme had broken it. The way Esme looked when she glared, was really...sexy.

"Carlisle....." Edward groaned. I didnt respond. I suddenly grabbed Esme and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands instantly fell to her hips. Mrs. Newton had went away, lookng for a doctor. I wasnt fixing her up.

"Stop it... stop it....stop it.... i said stop it....just stop it!!" Alice said loudly. Esme broke from my grasp, mostly for unneeded air, but did not make the move to kiss me again. She laughed at Alice's outburst. I loved that laugh. So angel like. It made me want to...... just....... well...... i guess it made me feel _**horny**_.

"Ok Carlisle.....im now agreeing with Alice. Stop." I stopped my thoughts.

"Why so jelous lately love?" I asked Esme. She looked at me like i was stupid.

"Cause you are being stupid right now." Said Edward, reading my thoughts once again.

"No, he isn't stupid. Because she touched your butt! Carlisle, what if you saw another woman touching my butt?" She stopped when she realized what she had said sounded very innapropriate.

"Thats what she said," said Jasper. Alice laughed at his remark.

"I get what you're trying to say. And no i wouldnt like it at all. Im sorry, that was a stupid question. Im slow on alot of these things." I apologized.

"There is no need to apologize, ok? Lets get back to the car. Rose and Emmett can find their own way home." Esme said as she locked fingers with me. We all walked to the car, finding a surprise when Edward opened the car door.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the car, Emmett with his shirt off, Rosalie with her hair a mess and her shirt opened, revealing only her bra and ice cold and pale white skin.

"Nasty..." Edward mumbled.

Rosalie and Emmett didnt respond to the disturbance. They just sat up straight while the others got in the car. I climbed into the drivers seat, Esme climbing over me to get the passengers seat, when she could have walked around the other side. But i didnt complain. The look of lust in Emmett and Rosalie's eyes was sweet. I looked into Esme's eyes, instead of lust, i saw love, power, happiness, seduction, ect. I pulled her into another deep kiss, and she climbed out of her seat and sat on my lap, still keeping the kiss strong.

**No ones POV, just the authors.......me!**

As she saw Carlisle and Esme in the front, kissing... Emmett pulled Rosalie into a kiss. It was lighter than what had happened a minute ago, but it was very enjoyable. She kissed him back, eating hungrily at his lips.

Jasper looked over at Alice, trying to ignore what was going on around him. Alice's dark hair was beautiful, shining even in the clouded sky. A feeling had suddenly washed over him, **want**. Alice sensed that he was going to kiss her, so she just made the first move.

"You know its not that time of day for us.......but maybe for you, i can let it slide." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh im so happy that i have your permission, but its always that time of day." Jasper said back. Alice grabbed his button up shirt, but making sure she didnt rip it, kissed him.

In front of all this, Edward and Bella felt left out. Bella was hiding Renesmee's eyes, from Emmett and Rosalie's behavior.

"Mom, im seven now," Said Renesmee, eager to see what was in front of her.

"Shh," Bella said as she looked at Edward. His skin was radiant, and ice cold. But now it felt like any other persons hand now that she was a vampire.

"Please, no........dont, mom, dad,........ewwww. Where is your werewolf sweetheart when you need him?" Renesmee asked frustrated as she saw her parents lean in for a kiss.

The entire family, except for Renesmee, headed to their bedrooms after they got home.

Ahh...see where jelousy can get you?

**A/N: Omg please tell me what you thought of it i really hope you like. I will write more if you want me to. Thx please review!! I take comments on telling me what i need o improve on to.**

**Signed, Kristina**


End file.
